1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device turning base for electrically adjusting a direction of a thin-screen display device such as a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In a conventional display device turning base for a thin-screen display device, a standing portion is disposed on a base portion in a standing manner, a support portion is installed in an upper part of the standing portion turnably leftward and rightward in a state that the support portion protrudes forward, a front end of the support portion is installed in a back surface of the thin-screen display device turnably backward and forward. By this configuration, a direction of the thin-screen display device can be turned backward, forward, leftward and rightward by hand.
However, with such a configuration, in the case where the direction of the thin-screen display device is electrically turned backward and forward, a gravity center position of the thin-screen display device is not fixed, and thus the gravity center is moved at the time of turning. Therefore, there is a problem that the display device cannot be stably turned.
When the gravity center position of the thin-screen display device is not fixed, rotation moment due to a gravity center around a rotation axis thereof is changed at the time of turning and necessary drive force is changed. Therefore, speed of the rotation is not constant, and thus there is also a problem that the display device cannot be stably turned.
It should be noted that Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-61576 is disclosed as a related art of a display device turning base for electrically turning the direction of the display device backward, forward, leftward and rightward.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-61576 is to be applied to a CRT display device and does not disclose a point that a gravity center position of the display device is fixed.
Even when the CRT display device is turned backward and forward, the gravity center is not radically changed and thus there is no problem. However, when a gravity center position of a thin-screen display device is not fixed and the thin-screen display device is turned backward and forward, the gravity center position is largely changed and thus the thin-screen display device cannot be stably turned. Therefore, even when the display device turning base of Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 4-61576 is applied to the thin-screen display device, there is a problem that the thin-screen display device cannot be stably turned backward and forward.